Rise and Fall of a Jedi
by TitanWolf
Summary: follow Jedi Russell Figgins as he makes his way through the Clone Wars.
1. Padawan

**The Rise and Fall of a Jedi**

**Chapter 1**

**DISCLAIMER I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT CHARACTERS OF MY OWN CREATIONAL GENIUS**

"Master are you sure about this?" Jedi Padawan Russell Figgins asked, his voice full of confusion. They had landed on a backwater world in the Outer Rim. They were currently walking toward their destination, a moisture farm several miles outside the space port. The 19 year old Russell was different from other Padawans, he did not wear his hair in a braid, for it was too short and he sported a dark goatee. And he did not wear the training clothes, he opted for a brown sleeveless tunic, sleeve guards that went from his wrists to elbow and dark brown pants and boots. And instead of a blue or green lightsaber his was yellow. "The council did not order us to come here."

"No they did not my young apprentice, Gordian Viks was one of my closest friends when I was stationed here with my master years ago, I have come to visit for a few days." Master Rajma Quimm replied. She was a blue skinned Twi'lek, she resembled Jedi Master Aayla Secura in most ways except for the long scar that ran diagonally on her face, to most people this would seem unsightly but Russell thought it just added to his Master's beauty. "Here we are."

Coming around the bend in the dusty road they were met with the sight of a large moisture farm, different from the ones on Tattooine, those looked dead compared to this. All kinds of plants grew everywhere, he could see several were heavy with delicious fruit. On their approach to the main part of the complex two figures came out to greet them. The first was a squat man, his graying hair was stuck up in places, a thick moustache was on his face. His work clothes were dirty with dust and oil, possibly from working on the machines or a speeder. The girl following was chubby and slightly shorter than Russell, she had light red hair that was tied up in a ponytail, her face and shoulder were covered with freckles. She wore a faded blue dress and brown work boots.

"Rajma Quimm it's been too long." Viks' exclaimed moving forward to hug the Jedi Master.

"Yes I can tell." she replied with a smile. "You've gotten old."

Viks' laughed loudly at this and slapped the Twi'lek on the back.

"Well we can't all be eternally beautiful like you Twi'lek's." he replied, mock sarcasm in his voice. Russell thought this was an insult and looked expecting to see his Master angry but her face was light up with a smile.

"Oh Gordian this is my Padawan Russell Figgins." she said, indicating him. He did not have much time to react before Gordian had seized his hand in a vice grip and shook it vigorously.

"Pleasure to meet you young Jedi." Viks' replied, looking back he ushered the girl forward. "And this is my pride and joy, my daughter Misty."

He took her hand gently in his and leaned down to place a soft kiss on the back.

"A pleasure to me you." he said, his voice growing nervous.

"And a pleasure to meet you Master Jedi." she replied, causing his face to go hot.

"He is not a Master yet." Rajma said, patting the Padawan on the back. "But he will be I can assure you of that."

"Master Viks'!." a servant called from the building. "Lunch is ready!"

"Ah yes right on time come lets eat." Viks' said, walking toward the building, Russell swore he could see the man salivating. "I'm famished."

Later that night found Russell outside practicing his combat skills. He imagined the Sith Asajj Ventress before him and ignited his lightsaber. He swung and ducked the blows from the Sith before leaping over her and pivoting to slash at her again. He'd watched all the Holocron's the Jedi Temple had on her and studied her fighting style carefully and devised a counter to her moves. He spent well over three hours ducking and rolling, hacking and slashing at his imaginary foe nonstop until he was finished. Wiping the sweat from his brow he was alerted to another presence by soft clapping, turning he saw Misty standing in the doorway.

"How long have you been standing there?" he asked, embarrassed at being caught.

"The whole time." she replied, walking over he noticed she had a towel in hand. As he wiped himself off she reached out and ran her fingers slowly down the length of his left forearm. "What it that?"

Russell averted his eyes and pulled the guard down to reveal a long jagged scar that ended at the base of his palm.

"When I was young a Sith attacked my home, she carried two lightsabers. When I tried to escape she pinned me to the floor and branded me with the tip of her blade and said that I will always remember this day. After that she killed my parents and fled." Russell said, looking back toward her, she could see rage in his eyes.

"Who did this?"

"Asajj Ventress." he replied, pulling the guard back up. "But that's in the past I don't let it rule me. Seeking revenge will only lead to more hurt."

For the next several days Russell spent most of his time training out in the backfield, coming in only to eat, sleep and bathe. At night he would sit in his room and talk to Misty about the Temple and all the worlds he'd seen and smile when her eyes lit up. On the night before their last day at the Viks' farm the two walked through the fields down to the river, removing their boots they sat on the bank and soaked their feet in the cool water.

"Your leaving tomorrow aren't you?" Misty asked, breaking the silence that had been growing, taking Russell by surprise.

"Yeah I am. Master Quimm says that we need to return to Coruscant." he replied, turning his head to look at her. "I'm going to miss you."

She didn't reply to this just avert her eyes and licked her lips. He was about to ask if she was alright before she leaned forward quickly and captured his lips with hers. Taken back slightly finally gave in and kissed her back, wrapping his arms around her. Later they lay there naked in the dark, both content and happy. Neither thought about the heartbreak that the morning sun would bring them.

"Are you sure you need to leave my friends?" Viks' asked, looking like an overgrown child that had been told he was moving.

"Yes, the Council need us back on Coruscant as soon as possible." Quimm replied, hugging the shorter man. Misty stepped forward and grabbed Russell's hand and placed something in it. He looked to see a blue stone, smoothed flat tied to a piece of leather.

"What is this." he asked, looking the item over.

"It was my mother's." she replied, smiling sweetly.

"I can't take this it wouldn't be right." he said, holding it out, but the girl only closed his hand and pushed it back.

"Yes you can, it will protect you." she replied. He looked it over once again.

"I can't wear it, I might lose it in combat." he said, before an idea struck him. Carefully untying the knot he loop it through the bottom ring of his lightsaber. "There now I won't lose it."

"How do you know that?" she asked, a smile on her face.

"Because a Jedi is never without their lightsaber." he replied.

"Come my young Padawan." Quimm said, turning and walking away. "It is time to go."

Turning to follow he waved over his shoulder as they walked down the road. When they reached the spaceport and boarded a cargo ship Russell finally spoke.

"So what's next Master?" he asked, Quimm looked up from her meal and smiled at his enthusiasm.

"Nute Gunray has been captured and being transported to Coruscant from Rodia. You will be in the escort team along with Master Luminara Unduli and Skywalker's Padawan Ahsoka Tano." she replied.

"Why me Master aren't their enough Jedi on the detail?" he asked.

"You can never be too careful my young Padawan." Quimm replied. Russell retired to his quarters to await the docking procedure. He sat on the floor and meditated, his mind was calm and clear. A soft rapping came from his door, pulling him out of his meditation. Getting up and opening the door he was greeted by Quimm.

"Your ride is here." she said.

"Thank you Master." he replied, using the force he pulled his lightsaber to him and quickly walked past the Twi'lek and made his way to the docking bay.

"Master Luminara why are we docking?" Ahsoka asked, confusion in her voice.

"We are picking up another Jedi to assist in security." she replied.

"Do you know who it is?" Ahsoka asked, Luminara shook her head.

"No, all I do know is he is the Padawan of Master Rajma Quimm."

They were alerted to a presence by footsteps and turned to see Russell walking towards him. They both looked him over, not knowing what to make up him.

"I'm Russell Figgins, Master Quimm said you needed my help with Viceroy Gunray." Russell said, snapping them back to reality.

"Yes I'm Luminara Unduli. And this is Ahsoka Tano." Luminara said. "We are pleased to meet you Russell."

"Thank you, I will go and assist the Clones with guarding Gunray." he said, turning away he started off down the hall.

"Go with him." Luminara said.

"Huh?" Ahsoka said.

"Something about that boy bothers me." she replied, "Keep an eye on him."

"Yes Master." Ahsoka replied, and jogged off to catch up with the older Padawan. When she caught up she looked and saw a blue stone hanging from Russell's lightsaber.

"What's that?" she asked.

"Something I received from a loved one." he replied, turning the corner they came to Gunray's cell, surrounded by several Senate Commando's led by Captain Argyus and several Troopers led by Commander Gree.

"Take a break boys." Russell said, the Commandos and Troopers complied except for the commanding officers. "I gave you an order gentlemen."

"Sorry sir but General Luminara gave us strict orders to guard the Viceroy." Gree replied, standing rooted to the spot.

"As much as I'd like a nap I have to agree with Commander Gree." Argyus added. "We can't go against orders."

So he and Ahsoka stood on the opposite side of the hall. Leaning against the wall he look in at Gunray. He couldn't wrap his mind around something this easygoing looking could be so evil. After several months going from planet to planet in the Outer Rim his Master had never mentioned the Jedi being involved in this. Blaster fire caught his attention and he looked to see several battle droids turn the corner, he barely dived for cover before they opened fire again. Gree collapsed with a yell but Argyus hit the floor at the last second. Ahsoka ignited her lightsaber and charged the droids.

"I've got this stay here!" she shouted, slicing the closest droid in half and running around the corner. Standing back up he looked to see Argyus checking on Gree, who groaned weakly.

"He'll be fine. Strange the blast should've killed him but they only dented his armor and severally bruised the flesh underneath." the Commando said.

"Take him to sickbay I'll guard Gunray." Russell ordered.

"Yessir." he replied, gently helping Gree to his feet the two slowly made their way toward the sickbay. Russell stood in front of Gunray's cell, looking back and forth every few seconds. He listened as the Viceroy stood and made his way toward the shield.

"If you let me out I will buy you a planet." Gunray said softly. Russell smirked at this, to anybody this would sound like a pretty good offer. But he knew the Separatist would abandon him the second he got the chance.

"That's sounds like a good deal Viceroy." he said, turning around to face the prisoner. "But I just can't find it in me to believe you. What with you being a Separatist and all."

The Viceroy scowled at this.

"You are making a very grave mistake my young friend." Gunray said, turning his back he walked back to his seat. Russell shook his head and turned back around in time to see two red lightsabers cut through the roof of the command room down the hall and his hand instinctively fell to his lightsaber to see who jumped down.

"Asajj Ventress." Russell seethed, anger welling up in him. The Sith cocked her head slightly.

"Do I know you Jedi?" she asked, stepping down to the floor. Russell reached up and lowered his armguard to reveal his scar. "Yes now I remember, you squealed like a baby when I did that to you."

Russell ignited his yellow lightsaber.

"Yeah I wonder what you'll do when I kill you." he retorted, the female Sith scowled.

"Come on then boy!." she exclaimed, charging forward. Russell let out a yell and charged forward. He swung his lightsaber and she blocked it and swung with her free one, causing him to duck. Sweeping his leg he tripped her up but Ventress back flipped and landed with grace. "That the best you got?"

"No I just wanted to see what you could do witch." he replied, leaping forward he slashed at her again. When she flipped again he reached out with the force and slammed her to the ground. Leaping up in the air he came down and would've driven his lightsaber into her throat if she hadn't rolled out of the way in time, driving his blade into the floor. Seeing an opening Ventress charged raising her sabers she came down at him.

**END CHAPTER 1**

**READ, REVIEW, PITCH IDEAS**


	2. Training

**Chapter 2**

**DISCLAIMER I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT CHARACTERS OF MY CREATIVE GENIUS**

As Ventress descended on him Russell did the one thing the Sith didn't expect. He leaped toward her with out his lightsaber, slamming his shoulder into her chest. The assassin slammed against the wall and fell to the floor as Russell retrieved his lightsaber from the floor. Turning to see Ventress climbing shakily to her feet, he prepared for the next onslaught and took a defensive stance.

"You will make an interesting opponent child." Ventress said, raising her wrist he saw blinking lights on her guards, seconds later the ship was rocked by explosions, knocking him off his feet, the Sith chuckled before opening the elevator door with the force and leaping into the shaft. Running over he peered down the shaft, seeing nothing he pulled back just as the elevator zoomed past. As he made to follow he heard footsteps approaching and turned to see Luminara and Ahsoka.

"Where's the assassin?" Luminara asked, Russell pointed down the elevator shaft. "Alright you two stay here and guard Gunray and I'll go after the Sith."

Russell shook his head back and forth at this. Ahsoka looked confused at this, why was he disobeying a direct order.

"No this ends today!" he exclaimed, leaping down the shaft after Ventress before Luminara could stop him. Sighing to herself she turned to the other Padawan. "Go and guard Gunray I will go after Russell. The foolish boy does not know what he's gotten into."

"Yes Master Luminara." Ahsoka replied, turning back to the cell where Argyus and several Commandos stood.

Luminara leaped down the shaft and kicked off the wall when she came to the open door. Using the force she could sense Russell's energy nearby and followed it, hoping she made it in time.

Russell slowly made his way through the core, looking around carefully, straining his ears for the slightest sound that signaled his opponent. He could feel her watching his every move, waiting for the chance to strike at him. He would be ready.

"Come out and face me coward." he called, his voice echoing. He rolled to the side, barely dodging Ventress' attack and quickly leaped forward and slashed at her. She pivoted and blocked the strike before kicking him in the stomach, knocking him against a boiler. Slicing it with her lightsaber steam billowed out and hit Russell in the eyes, severely blinding him. He let out a yell and rubbed furiously at them with the back of his hand, trying to stop the pain.

"Try and fight me with no sight child." she taunted, leaping back into the darkness to watch his pitiful attempt at trying to find her. Russell pushed out with the force by accident and ripped pipes off the wall, sending them flying around the room. In his mindless destruction he heard a voice echoing in his head.

"You don't need your eyes to see. The force will guide you."

He stopped suddenly, breathing deeply he closed his damaged eyes and concentrated. He felt the force take control of his senses, enhancing them beyond normal. He could hear every little sound, smell the oil and steam of the boilers. The soft hum of Ventress' lightsabers out in the darkness. He listened as she maneuvered around to ambush him, her soft, quick footsteps were like drums to his ears. When they stopped he knew she had leaped toward him.

The air currents changed as she flew through the air. When she swung her blades he parried them with ease and started his own assault against her. Her fear resonated from her in waves at the prospect that a blind child was still alive, he would show her that he was blind by no means. Leaping forward he slashed at her, taking the Sith by surprise at the bold move. She swept his feet from under him but Russell twisted in midair and landed on his feet. Ventress charged forward and slashed at him with fast furious blows, he dodged and parried these with ease.

"How are you still alive?!" she asked, the anger in her voice masked the fear he felt.

"Because I was trained in the ways of the force." he replied, "Your nothing but an Assassin. You'll never be able to beat me."

Ventress let out a shriek of rage and leaped up in the air. Russell prepared himself and dodged at the last minute, before slashing with his lightsaber, cleaving Ventress' right arm at the shoulder. Russell could tell the Sith was finished, even if she survived this her days as an assassin were finished. Mostly her confidence in her skills would be her undoing, being bested by a blind child would severely shake anyone's confidence, regardless if they were Sith or not.

Ventress leaped away toward an open vent, using the force to bring her fallen saber to her. Placing his lightsaber back on his belt he listened as the door opened and Luminara ran up to him.

"Russell where is the-" Luminara began but her voice faded when she looked at his eyes, then to the twitching arm lying on the steel grating, blood still oozing from the stump. "Let me help you, hold still."

He felt her soft hands cover his eyes, the scarring immediately faded and he felt his vision returning to him. Looking around he saw the damage caused by his lashing out recklessly.

"Tell me Padawan, how is it you fought with your vision gone?" she asked.

"Well it all started when I was a youngling." he said, his vision started to cloud as the memories came back.

9 years ago

He had been left to his own devices after Master Plo Koon's lightsaber practice. The other Younglings went to lunch but Russell wanted to practice more, activating a ball droid he watched it as it flew around him slowly, before blocking a blast with his training saber. He kept this for the better part of fifteen minutes before a voice caught his attention.

"Your doing it wrong." a voice said. "Your supposed to be blind."

Russell turned to see a tall Jedi he was dressed in clothes similar to Master Qui-Gon Jinn except his jacket was a sandy brown color. As he looked at the older Jedi the droid had continued and fired a blast at his rear end, causing him to jump with surprise.

"Master Tenkage what do you mean?" Russell asked, confused. The Jedi Master was supposed to be on Nar Shaddaa looking for the Separatist's hidden droid factory.

"I mean your supposed to do this either with a block helmet or with your eyes closed." he said moving closer he grabbed the droid in his hand. "Now close your eyes."

Russell did as he was told and was met with darkness, almost immediately he was assault with memories of the attack on his home and the deaths of his parents. He felt the tears welling up but before they fell Tenkage's voice caught his attention again.

"Clear your mind of everything." he said. "Your memories only seek to hinder you here Padawan."

Taking a deep breath Russell felt the memories fade away, before the force took the void left. His senses amplified, every sound was clearer, every smell was more defined. The soft hum of the droid was louder and circled him.

"Be ready." Tenkage said. "I turned it all the way up."

Almost immediately the droid sped up, firing blast after blast every second. Russell felt his hand move purely on reflexes alone, blocking the blasts with ease he almost missed the lightsaber coming at him. He parried that quickly before rolling to avoid more blasts.

"Good now lets see how you do against two opponents." Tenkage said, his voice full of excitement. The Jedi Master leaped forward and started hacking and slashing with quick blows, Russell blocked these and spun to deflect the blasts from the droid as well. "Good Padawan keep yourself loose, don't force your movements let the force guide you!"

Russell thought of a fun idea and blocked a blast from the droid and sent it bouncing off the metal columns where it ricocheted off and hit Tenkage in his rear. He heard the Jedi Master shriek before he started chuckling.

"Ooh your gonna get it now." he said, his voice full of mock hate. He speed increased to where Russell could barely fend him off. As he felt he would soon be overtaken a voice shouting out stopped them.

"Tenkage what are you doing?!" Quimm shouted, the Twi'lek Jedi shut the droid off and made her way over.

"Calm down Rajma, I'm just training the boy." Tenkage said, patting Russell on the back. "He's strong in the force I've been thinking of taking him on as my Padawan."

Russell looked up at him, that explained why the Master was calling him Padawan instead of Youngling.

"You'll do no such thing. You've lost two Padawans already, one on Hoth and the other on Nar Shaddaa." Quimm said. "You left Trent Polanski to die just to complete your mission."

"You know that isn't true-" he began but was cut off by a hard slap to the face.

"It might has well have been. You could have saved him but you let him fall into the abyss so you could still pursue Nute Gunray." she said, by now Tenkage had averted hid eyes. "Now I can't stop you from taking a Padawan, but I can't stop you from taking mine."

Russell had already ducked out of the room, as the fighting between them got worse. He missed the most important part in his haste to get away.

"Ventress is still out there. She already killed my brother and his wife!" he exclaimed, losing his cool. "And I'll be damned if she takes my son from me!"

"He'd be safer with the Sith than as your Padawan." she replied and left the room and the shaken Jedi Master to his thoughts.

Present

Luminara had listened to Russell's story with interest as he talked about Tenkage. She along with nearly all the Jedi, but Russell knew nothing of this and she would not tell him, she'd leave Bren to do that when he was ready. Footsteps caught their attention and they turned to see a frantic Ahsoka.

"Master Luminara!" she exclaimed. "Argyus betrayed us Gunray's gone!"

"What!" they both said at once. Getting up they made their way quickly back up to the cells and found Gree laying on the ground knocked out.

"Ventress came up through here and I saw she was injured and gave chase. I lost her but when I came back Gunray and Argyus were Gone and Gree was the only surviving one here." Ahsoka said.

"What do we do now Master?" Russell asked, looking at the fallen Clone. "Do we give chase or return to Coruscant?"

The Jedi Master was quiet for several minutes before speaking.

"The ship is mostly crippled from those blasts. And your lashing out didn't help either." she said. "We return to Coruscant."

Several hours later when the ship touched down. They were met by Quimm and a Clone Trooper, he wore standard armor with yellow, Russell thought this was Commander Cody but this Clone was slightly taller.

"Welcome back Master Luminara, Padawan Tano." Quimm said, before looking at Russell. "Master Figgins."

"What?" he asked, shocked.

"The Council has been talking about you and decided to give you the rank of Jedi Knight for your skills in defeating Asajj Ventress." she said, patting him on the back. "As of right now you are a General in the Clone Army. Meet your Commander."

The Clone stepped forward and saluted.

"Commander Weddy at your service General Figgins." Weddy said.

"A pleasure to meet you Commander." Russell replied.

**END CHAPTER 2**

**READ, REVIEW, PITCH IDEAS**


	3. Memories

**Chapter 3**

**DISCLAIMER I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT CHARACTERS OF MY CREATIVE GENIUS**

Bren Tenkage stood in the Temple Gardens, from here he could see the landing pad. He watched with interest as Rajma Quimm and a Clone Trooper went to wait for the ship carrying Luminara Unduli, Ahsoka Tano and Russell Figgins, his son. Jedi were forbidden to have children, as they made connections and could lead to the Dark Side. But he was exempt from this, all because of a mission assignment.

19 years ago

He walked through the halls of the Jedi Temple, Master Yoda had wanted to see him about a mission for the Council. He had not been given much detail except that he would have to go deep undercover for it. Entering the Chambers, then only three Jedi were there, Yoda himself, Dooku and a balding Mace Windu, who had recently been appointed after the death of a previous member had died.

"You wished to see me Masters." he said, trying to keep his voice level, only a slight stutter gave away his nervousness.

"Yes Tenkage we did. This is about a mission to the Outer Rim." Dooku said, the usually jovial man held a stern face that said shivers down his spine. "You will go to Nar Shaddaa and join with a gang of smugglers and bring them down, do what you must to gain entry."

"Anything?" he asked, confused at the lax sense of rules. "Like what?"

"What ever you have to steal, kill, what ever it takes to get the job done." Windu cut in. "As of right now you will be exempt from the Code until your mission is done."

Tenkage swallowed the lump that had been growing in his throat, exempt from the Code how serious was this going to be. As he turned to go Master Yoda spoke up.

"One thing last there is." Yoda said, causing Bren to turn around.

"What?"

"Bring back souvenir you must." Yoda said, chuckling to himself despite the hard glares from the other two council members.

"Don't worry Masters, I won't fail you." he said, before going to pack his things.

When the cargo ship landed Tenkage climbed off a different man. His Jedi robes had been left behind for a compelling disguise, a blue long sleeved shirt with a black vest worn open over it, black pants and brown boots. His trusty lightsaber was tucked away in his bag, while a large blaster was hooked to his belt.

"This is never going to work." he mumbled to himself. It took several days but he'd tracked down the smugglers to their secret base outside of the space port. On his approach he'd jumped into one of the taller trees to scope it out before making a full approach. Two large Wookies were guarding the entrance. Both were over 7 feet tall, the one on the right was light brown and wore an eye patch over his right eye, a large scar ran from his forehead under the eye patch to the middle of his cheek, he mentally named this one Eye Patch. The other was an albino color, rare among Wookies, he named this one Snowball and both held large pulse rifles that looked to weigh several hundred pounds each. Several more guards were posted on the upper level outside. "This is never going to work."

Quickly getting down he started toward the door, when he got within 100 feet the Wookies reacted and pointed the blasters toward him and roared loudly. Tenkage was glad he'd went to the bathroom already because trained Jedi or not he'd still piss his pants. From inside the base he heard the sound of footsteps, before the door opened to reveal a bald man walking out looking as if he'd just been woken up, he wore a sleeveless black tunic top, black pants and brown boots.

"What the bloody hell are you two goin on about out-" he stopped when he noticed Bren. " Oy who the bloody hell are you?"

Taking a deep breath Tenkage prepared himself.

"I'm-"

"Don't care." he said, interrupting the Jedi and turning to one of the Wookies. "Kill the bastard!"

The large Wookies roared and opened fire, Tenkage rolled to the side and pulled his blaster free before firing at Eye Patch, hitting him in the chest. This only made him madder, throwing the pulse rifle to the ground he extended his claws and leaped forward. Bren reached out with the force and made Snowball's rifle jerk, sending the blast into his comrade's back, sending the massive Wookie sprawling on the ground. Running forward Tenkage leaped and drove his knee into Snowball's face, causing the Wookie to stagger back, dropping the rifle to the ground. As Snowball climbed shakily to his knees he found the barrel of his pulse rifle pointed in his face. Out of the corner of his eye Tenkage saw the bald man going nuts.

"You two are bloody useless, you call yourselves Wookies your bloody fuckups!" he shouted, before pointing at Tenkage. "You what you say your name was again?"

Tenkage took a second to catch his breath.

"Gideon Voltaire." he said, using the alias he had been given. The bald man nodded slowly to himself.

"Your in come on." he said, walking inside, while snapping his fingers. Tenkage dropped the rifle and followed. As the door shut he heard both Wookie whimper in fear before being silence by blaster fire. "My names Barrack Tembo, and this my good friend is the beginning of a good friendship. Oy bring my new friend a drink!"

Before he knew it a bottle of some kind of foul smelling liquid was handed to him, he took a drink, before spitting it out. Barrack laughed at this.

"Yeah that stuffs only good for degreasing engines and killin brain cells." Tembo said, patting him on the back. "Ren come here and meet our newest member this is Gideon Voltaire, Gideon this is my baby sister Ren."

The young woman approaching them was beautiful, her long curly black hair hung around her face in waves, green eyes that seemed to hold him under their spell, full pouting lips that were cherry red. Her body had curves in all the right places and was covered by a short black dress and black boots.

Tenkage had spent weeks with the smugglers, going with them on raids for supplies and weapons, killing when he had to and tried to avoid it other times. All the while against his training he felt himself growing closer to Ren, feeling a connection to the girl, as if the force was pulling him to her. One night after a celebration for completing the Kessel Run in 7 parsecs they had retired to his room, where they had made love. All the time Mace Windu's words were ringing in his ears.

_"Anything it takes."_

Days later he had notified the council of the mission success and fled the planet with Ren as the other Jedi moved in to apprehend the smugglers. He took Ren to his Brother's home on Naboo to hide her away from the Jedi. it had only been days since they had lain together but she appeared to be at least 7 months pregnant. He told her he had to return to Coruscant, but he would return for the birth of their child.

When he entered the Chamber he found only Yoda waiting for him.

"Returned you have good. Much to talk about I have to you." Yoda said, a kind smile on his face. "Your wife's pregnancy confusion I know of. The force willing it to be. Exempt you are of this, the boy becomes Youngling only if."

"Yes Master." Tenkage said, as he turned to go he remembered his promise and reached into his pocket and pulled out a glowing crystal ball that changed colors and tossed it to the older Jedi. "Here's your souvenir."

As he returned to his quarters his communicator shrilled loudly. Opening it a hologram of his brother popped up.

"I am sorry to tell you this Bren, but your wife has died in childbirth." he said, averting his gaze. "You have a son, what do you want to name the boy?"

Tenkage felt his throat constrict as the news sank in, Ren was dead he had only left her just yesterday. The news of a son softened the blow but it still hurt.

"Russell…. Russell Figgins." he said, "After dad's friend."

"Do you want him to have your last name?"

"No…. it is forbidden for Jedi to have children." he said plainly before shutting the communicator off, dropping it on the floor and crushing it under his boot.

Present day

He felt his eyes go misty as his thought wandered to back then when he was young and still so full of life. Turning away from the window he made his way down to the landing pad. It was time, time to end the charade he had keep hidden for 19 year.

He had kept this secret long enough.

**END CHAPTER 3**

**READ, REVIEW, PITCH IDEAS**


	4. Dark Times

**Chapter 4**

**DISCLAIMER I OWN NOTHING!**

Russell's head was pounding severely. Opening his eyes he shut them again from the glare of the burning remains of his transport ship and from the carnage. Sitting up he opened his eyes again. He looked toward the fire that was slowly destroying his ship and lighting up the dark jungle around him. Standing up he looked at the Clone Troopers lying scattered around on the ground.

Walking closer to one he saw that the whole left side of his face was burned down to the gleaming white skull. Another was punctured through the chest by a jagged piece of metal. Russell shook his head back and forth slowly, what a waste of good men. A groan caught his attention, turning quickly he ignited his lightsaber, before shutting it off as Weddy stumbled closer, holding his hand on a wound on his side.

"Weddy, what happened?" he asked, moving to help his lieutenant. "Who shot us down?"

"Can't say sir, probably the Clankers but I can't say for sure." he said, putting his hand to his helmet to activate the com link. "Echo Six to Base can you read me we've been shot down, we need extraction I repeat we need extraction."

The only answer was static.

"It's no good general something is blocking our signal."

"We need to get higher, I remember we passed an old temple a couple clicks back. Think you can walk that far?"

"I'd follow you anywhere sir."

"I wouldn't expect any less of you Weddy." Russell replied.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Asajj Ventress watched as the ship went down in a blaze. With her left arm she grabbed the thin metal replacement and scowled, the boy would pay for this. She could feel him, still alive. Turning to look at the temple close by she started to cackle, the plans she had for him were going perfectly, just as Dooku said.

Her fingers wandered up to the side of her throat were a metal voice box was attached, the loss of her arm had made escaping difficult from the ship and she stumbled, falling on top of a hot pipe, burning her throat severely, causing for her vocal cords to be removed less they get infected.

"Come to your death quickly boy." she said, her voice sounding metallic and hollow. "I grow impatient."

_____________________________________________________________________________________

"What do you mean we lost contact with his ship?" Quimm asked, raising an eyebrow at the Clone Trooper.

"Just that ma'am the ship was shot down." he replied, a hint of sorrow in his voice. The Clones were known to treat each other like family, technically they were if you thought about them coming from the same DNA strand.

"How long ago?"

"About twenty minutes ago ma'am. Do you want to prepare transport to go and pick up the survivors?"

"Yes, do it fast." she replied, walking off toward the ship.

"Mind if I tag along?" Bren said, jumping down from a tall tree.

"Fine just come on." she said, not breaking stride.

"I hope he's alright." he said.

"Yeah me too."

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Russell stopped and cocked his head to the side. He listened but heard nothing more.

"Something wrong sir?" Weddy asked, raising his blaster.

"No thought I heard some-" Russell began but was cut off by something bursting through the trees. He leaped tow the side with Weddy and looked to see a Rancor, it eyes were red rimmed, foam dribbled from it's chops in waves. "It's rabid, head for cover quickly."

Russell ignited his lightsaber and drew the beasts attention as Weddy ran for cover. Leaping backwards he dodged and massive claw. He was forced to roll to avoid it again and soon found himself having to use all of his reflexes and some of the Force to stay ahead of the crazed beast.

'It's fast, too fast.' Russell thought. Reaching out with the Force he pulled a dead tree over in the Rancor's path, tripping it up momentarily. Jumping up he bounded off a tree and came down, driving his lightsaber up to the hilt in the beast's skull. Pulling it out he shut it off and placed it back on his belt. "Weddy, it's safe to come out."

But Weddy did not come out. Russell hopped to the ground and looked around. He did not see his lieutenant anywhere. Walking to the edge of the clearing he pulled the bushes back to find Weddy slumped over, a gaping hole in his chest. Gritting his teeth hard until they hurt he looked around frantically for the cause of his friends death but saw nothing, only hearing a soft chuckling from the trees.

Leaping up he saw a figure leap away to another tree and gave chase. When it seemed like they would never stop he came to the temple and hopped down into the courtyard. looking up toward the top he saw Asajj Ventress, the metal arm and the voice box were glaring from the light of the sun.

"You did this." he said simply. The Sith ignited both of her lightsabers and leaped from her perch and descended toward him. Russell back flipped and ignited his own. Before jumping forward and clashing with her, hacking and slashing he was forced to duck and dodge her moves. He realized that slowly she was pushing him back toward the cliff on the other side.

"Are you ready to die Jedi?" she asked mockingly, before she was sent flying backwards with a Force push. He charged forward and slashed at her again, catching her off guard and removing her metallic arm.

"Are you ready to fight fair?" he taunted back. Ventress only roared, the voice box made it sound like a droids death scream. He sidestepped and weaved past her angry blows with ease, in the distance he heard the sounds of ship approaching from two different directions. Ventress reached out with the Force and tripped him up slightly, causing him to drop his lightsaber and be defenseless. He shut his eyes to avoid seeing his death coming but all he heard with a pained grunt. Opening his eyes he looked on in horror as Rajma Quimm stood before him, Ventress' blade jutting through her back.

"Master…. Why?" he asked, his voice barely above a whisper. She looked over her shoulder and smiled, blood seeping from the corners of her mouth.

"Because…. Your…. Like the…. Son I…. never had." she said, her voice was weak and strained. Seconds later her body slumped and her eyes closed. Ventress only began to laugh.

"Your Master is dead boy." she said. "Your next."

Russell gritted his teeth, until pain filled him and was replaced by anger. Leaping over them he called his lightsaber to him and ignited it. Landing he brought it down through her left shoulder, severing her other arm. The Sith started to scream and turned, just before Russell halved her at the knees. He looked down at the broken Sith, his eyes filled with anger, hate and rage. He held the point of his blade close to her throat.

"Do it…. Kill…. Me." she said. "Give in…. to your anger…. Boy kill-."

She was cut off as he brought the blade up through her head and erupting through the top of her skull.

"You talk too much." he said, felt the air change as a ship landed behind him and turned to see Count Dooku. Putting his lightsaber back on his belt. the Sith Lord held out his hand.

"Come with me." he said. "And I will show you more."

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Bren leaped from his ship when it finally arrived at the temple, Rajma had leaped from it several minutes ago and ran ahead. Looking up he saw a Sith ship, looking down he saw Rajma laying on the ground, beside a butchered Asajj Ventress. He felt his stomach knot up and leaped down. Running over he kneeled beside the fallen Jedi. looking at the ship he saw Dooku standing with Russell.

"No not like this." he said, tears falling from his eyes. "Not like this!"

**END CHAPTER 4**

**READ, REVIEW**


	5. Father vs Son

**Chapter 5**

**DISCLAIMER I OWN NOTHING!**

_well this is the end of it._

Bren watched as the Sith vessel flew out of sight. How had it come to this, his own son lost to the Dark Side. Clenching his hands tightly, until his fingers cut into his hands. He wouldn't allow Russell to fall into the Darkness. Standing up he leaped to the ship floating above the ground.

"Two of you go down and bury General Quimm." he ordered.

"Yessir!" they replied, before repelling down.

"What now General?" the pilot asked.

"Follow that ship!" he shouted. The ship flew quickly through the air, the ground below passed like a blur as the Sith ship came into view. Closer and closer Bren was able to make something out standing on the wing of the ship. "No."

Russell had changed drastically in the past hour. His hair was sticking up in places, his eyes were bloodshot and had dark heavy bags under them. As the Clone ship got closer Bren watched as Russell leaped from the wing and landed on the front of the ship. Igniting his lightsaber he stabbed in through the glass into the pilot. Before swinging around inside and kicking Bren in the chest with both feet, knocking them both out of the ship.

Bren watched as the ship plummeted toward the ground. Before looking up at Russell. The younger man dove toward him, his yellow lightsaber held out in front of him. Bren ignited his own and barely parried it. They hacked and slashed at each other as they fell. The older Jedi pushed him away with the Force and flipped, landing on his feet. Russell landed a few feet away.

"Don't do this." Bren pleaded. "You can still come back."

"This is the end for you my Master." Russell said, charging forward he leaped in the air and brought his lightsaber down. Bren back flipped and blocked Russell's follow up slash. Bren looked into his son's eyes and saw that their was only rage, hate and darkness. A severe contrast to the young man from a few days ago.

"What did Dooku do to you?" Bren asked, pushing Russell back with the Force.

"He opened my eyes to real emotion." he replied. "And it feels good!"

Bren was forced to dodge again as Russell tossed a dead log with the Force.

"Those are negative emotions." Bren said. "They only lead to the dark side."

"Light dark their just words applied to things the Jedi don't understand." Russell replied. "How do you know they didn't mislabel them."

"That's something a true Sith would say." he said. "Don't make me do this. You're my son, I love you, I love you."

Russell's confident look melted into hatred.

"Your not my father!" he shouted. "I'm nothing like you!"

Bren raised his lightsaber and felt himself get pushed back as Russell slammed into him again, hacking and slashing frantically that Bren barely dodged them. Soon they came to a rope bridge suspended high above a deep trench. Jumping up Bren balanced himself on the ropes and kept fighting back, careful that he didn't upset the bridge.

Russell swung at Bren's knees but the older man hopped backwards on the ropes before Russell sliced through them. Leading to the bridge slowly collapsing, forcing them to run to the far side. Bren made it first and held out his hand but Russell only roared in anger and leaped up in the air and prepared to slash at him. Bren was forced to stab up, slicing through Russell's midsection. Bren watch in horror as his son gasped for a pained breath, dropping his saber to the ground Russell reached out and grabbed Bren's collar and pulled him close.

"What… You are… I was." Russell whispered, his voice strained. "What I… am… You… Will… Be."

Before Bren could stop him Russell stumbled back and fell over the edge. Bren watched in sorrow as Russell disappeared into the trench. He stood there for what seemed like hours, though only minutes had passed before he fell to his knees and sobbed, the last shred of his sanity slipped away forever.

**END CHAPTER 5**

**READ, REVIEW**


End file.
